shiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Hamster Trek
Hamster Trek is a British animated television series produced by Cosgrove Hall Films and Matthew Mouse Productions for Thames Television. The show originally ran from 20 September 1986 to 10 December 1988 on the ITV network. Plot The show is a parody of Star Trek and it follows the adventures of a team of anthropomorphic hamsters. The team consists of Captain Jeremy C. Hamster, leader of the Hamstership Enterprise, and his companions, Drake the first officer, Billy McFurry, Gerald Dan and Marina Utophia. They are on a quest in space to save the universe from the dreaded Dr. Ratton and his servants, The Rattons. Main Characters *Captain Jeremy C. Hamster (voiced by John Kevin) *Drake (voiced by David Jason) *Billy McFurry (voiced by Brian Trueman) *Gerald Dan (voiced by Jimmy Hibbert) *Marina Utophia (voiced by Theresa Nelson) *Dr. Ratton (voiced by Jimmy Hibbert) *The Rattons (voiced by David Jason, Brian Trueman and Jimmy Hibbert) Other Characters *Walter Nice-guy (voiced by Edward Kelsey) *Mr. Percy Nell Space (voiced by Jimmy Hibbert) *General Hell (voiced by Brian Trueman) *Monster Queen (voiced by Miriam Margolyes) *T. Structive (voiced by Jimmy Hibbert) *Harry Bull (voiced by David Jason) *Angel Space (voiced by Ruby Wax) Episodes: *List of Hamster Trek episodes Credits *Voices: John Kevin, David Jason, Brian Trueman, Therela Nelson, Jimmy Hibbert, Edward Kelsey, Miriam Margolyes, Ruby Wax *Written by Brian Trueman, Jimmy Hibbert, Peter Richard Reeves *Music: Mike Harding *Vocals: Sharon Campbell *Storyboard: Keith Scoble, Andy Roper, Peter See, Chris Randall, Vincent James, Paul Salmon, John Stevenson, Dan Whitworth, Jean Flynn, Alan Case *Layout: Miguel Angel Aisa, Manuel Almela, Ricardo Machuca, Jose Maria Zumel, Miguel A. Fuertes, Juan Antonio Serrano, Juan Antonio Rojo *Design: Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Maggie Riley, Vincent James, Paul Salmon, Ed Williams, Andy Roper, Jez Hall *Animation: Paul Greenall, Karen Heywood, Claire Grey, Jennie Langley, Malcolm McGookin, Steve Thomas, Kay Widdowson, Arthur De Cloedt, Adrian Bell, David Bowers, Les Brooksbank, Mike Eames, Meryl Edge, Alastair Fell, Dave Livesey, Joe McCaffrey, Philip Morris, John Offord, Judy Pilsbury, Bob Sparkes, Mair Thomas, Andy Wilson, Richard Bazley, Denise Heywood, Mark Povey, Dan Whitworth, Jean Flynn, Clinton J. Priest, Tony Garth, Robert Newman, Graeme Jackson, Tim Window *Backgrounds: Beverly Bush, Brian Cosgrove, John Geering, Steve Hanson, John Millington, Nick Pratt, Andy Roper, Keith Scoble, Ben Turner *Supervised by Diane Wren, Barbara Alcock, Malcolm Turner, Peter Hillier *Painting: Laura Cosgrove, Marie Dembinski, Joyce Flowers, Stefania Giani, Sue Halliwell, Lynn Hardie, Andrea Hough, Yasodha Huckerby, Joan Jones, Helen Michael, Katie Nutter, Bev Phillips, Michelle Povey, Karl Scoble, Helen Smith, Gloria Vassiliou, Lesley White, Craig Whittle, Mark Fulton, Lorriane Thomas, Judy Pilsbury *Supervised by Sue Robnson, Helen Fraser, Carla Abraham, Laine Thomas, Phillip Jackson, Weston Samuels *Xerox: Don Geering, Andy McLoughlin, Joan Simmons, Tony McAleese *Animation Camera: Peter Kidd, Frank Hardie, Wendy Senior, Mark Sutton *Special Effects: Roy Huckerby, Stephen Simpson *Animation Line Test: Phil Atack *Animation Checkers: Andrew Bax, Phil McMylor *Design Assistant: Kevin Smith *Production Control: Bob Burrows *Film Editors: Nibs Senior, Zyggy Markiewicz, Nigel Rutter, Stephen Perry *Assistant Editor: Jane Hicks *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner *Sound Effects Editor: Hilary Wyatt *Assistant Animation Director: Willard Kitchen *Animation Supervisor: Mike Whaite *Animation Director: Chris Randall *Directed by Brian Cosgrove *Produced by Ben Turner, Jon Doyle, David W. Armstrong *Executive Producers: John Hambley, Brian Cosgrove, Mark Hall Category:Cosgrove Hall Films Category:Television series by Cosgrove Hall Films Category:Animated television series Category:1980s television series Category:TV-Y rated shows Category:TV-Y7 rated shows Category:Shires Channel shows Category:Matthew Mouse Television Category:Matthew Mouse Productions